


Getting compared to rats=Relationship goals?

by Rainbyotes



Series: NE festival of prompts babey!! [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well cats, help girl I’m starting every fic with dialogue, thats all i can write apparently, they have three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbyotes/pseuds/Rainbyotes
Summary: Yeah that’s their whole ship basically lmaoAlso diet helped me edit again 💖
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Gavin Reed
Series: NE festival of prompts babey!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058234
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: New ERA Discord: Festival of Prompts





	Getting compared to rats=Relationship goals?

“Oh my god, look, it's us!” Leo exclaimed; finger pointed to a pair of rats. The rats he pointed to were cuddling together; curled up into a heart shape with their tails intertwined. 

The larger of the two had dark, matted brown fur while the smaller had a shaggy grey coat. The rats had somewhat of a resemblance to Leo and Gavin, in a weird way. When Gavin looked at them, he could kind of see it, but not really, since it was just a pair of rats cuddled together. 

“Wh- how??” He asked, because that was a really strange thing to say with no context. Leo looked at him and his ears burned red with embarrassment. 

“W-well, you know how we like, cuddle a lot when we go to bed? They just reminded me of that, all snuggled up together, sleeping, feeling safe...” He trailed off as his face grew redder and he averted his gaze to the floor. 

It made Gavin’s heart just melt. That was probably the nicest and sweetest thing anyone has ever said to him. 

I swear to god, this idiot is way too fucking good for me, he thought. So, he did what any rational person would do. He cupped Leo’s face with both hands and squished his cheeks. 

“How are you so goddamn cute?!” He demanded, which caused Leo’s face to get impossibly redder. 

“Sh-shut up! I’m not cute.” Leo huffed defensively, words a tad slurred since his face was smushed. 

No one’s ever called him cute before, except for his mom, but that doesn't even count. He swatted Gavins hands away, thoroughly embarrassed. 

“B-besides,” He stammered, “we should probably get going, the kids are waiting for us.” 

The kids weren't actually waiting for them, as ‘the kids’ were in fact their cats, Cheeto, Poggers and Ghoulia. And cats never wait for anyone. Gavin just wanted to shake Leo because he was being too fucking cute. 

“Sure, whatever you say, but when we get back, I am going to kiss you sooo much.” 

That earned him a punch in the shoulder from a very flustered Leo. 

“Dude, stop being so sappy in the pet store!” 

With that, and a few more friendly shoves, they finally left. As soon as they got home and fed the kids, Gavin made good on his promise and kissed Leo silly. Afterwards, they snuggled up all night long, feeling safe and loved. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: for their cats Cheeto is an orange boy with green eyes, Poggers is a calico girl, and ghoulia is a Russian blue girl that’s mute and also named after the monster high character


End file.
